


Mellifluous

by CecilyPlum



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Laughter, NO INJURIES!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecilyPlum/pseuds/CecilyPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 times Oliver hears Felicity laugh. Soulmate AU. No Island AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mellifluous

**Author's Note:**

> I actually managed to write fluff with hurting anyone! Score! Enjoy.

(Everyone is born with a soul-mark, one which matches that of their soulmate. They may never find their soulmate, fate keeping them apart, but, one day,in one life, they will find their soulmate, and they will be complete, and their souls will be at peace, ending the cycle of rebirth).

The first time Oliver heard her laugh, he paused.

Of course, he wasn't Oliver then, just Ollie, with Tommy in Vegas, celebrating actually graduating high school, complete with fake IDs (not that they needed then, being a Queen and a Merlyn).

He was in a casino, at a roulette table, a couple of brunettes simpering over him flirtatiously.

Then he heard it.

Turning his head not-so-subtly, he saw a young brunette - even younger than him, maybe fifteen or sixteen - talking to a pit boss, and both of them were smiling. She was...different to those around her, she stood out, and not just because of her age.

Before he could think too much on it, one the the girls draped over him called his attention back to her, the young brunette with the musical laugh slipping from his mind.

-—-—-

The second time he heard her laugh, he stopped.

He had just been kicked out of Harvard, his third university, for slightly sleeping with his professor. And the daughter of the dean. At the same time. And was driving to his apartment in town before he went out to celebrate his last night the only way he knew how.

He was driving down the the road, pavement flooded with nerds who'd just come out of a lecture at MIT.

Then he heard it.

He was stopped his car at a crossing, and turned to try and pin-point the almost familiar sound. She was walking down the pavement with a friend. Or maybe not, he realised, as they pulled each other in for a passionate make-out session. She wasn't brunette any more, her hair instead a messy black, dyed and curls straightened. She still stood out from the heaving crowd around her, and not because she was making out with her boyfriend.

Before he could dwell on the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach, the car behind him honked, and he drove off, the raven haired girl with the dulcet laugh purged from his mind by alcohol and...less than legal party enhancers.

-—-—-

The third time he heard her laugh, he froze.

He was out to dinner with Laurel, his sometime (two week) girlfriend. Laurel had popped off to the bathroom to fox her lipstick before 'dessert'. They restaurant, not as fancy as he would normally go to, was an italian. Nothing special, but a good place for dates, with a nice atmosphere.

He had just called a waiter over and asked for the bill, and was downing his fifth glass of dry white wine. (Why anyone wanted a cry drink was beyond him, but it was Laurel's favourite).

Then he heard it.

Freezing in place, he slowly turned to look at the table next to his, and there she was. The curls were back, but now they were a golden blonde, different again to the brunette and black, but suiting her all the more. She was on a date with someone. Not the same person She had been kissing when he saw her last. No, this person was female. When her companion stood up, he recognised her as Laurel's sister, Sara. Ducking down in his seat, he pushed down the uneasy feeling he got when he realised they were on a date.

Before it really settled on his mind, Laurel returned to the table, and the beautiful blonde with the melodious laugh almost slipping from his mind for a tumble in the sheets with Laurel.

(He learned later that she was called Felicity, and though she and Sara had dated, they had decided to remain friends).

(He broke up with Laurel a week later, citing that he knew who her soulmate was, that he'd seen the starfish on someone else's lower back (Tommy's, which he had), but really he couldn't get Felicity out of his head).

-—-—-

The fourth time he heard her laugh, he waited.

He was in QC. After breaking up with Laurel, he had decided to get himself together. A girl like Felicity would never go for a failure of a partner, and he was determined to find her, to see if he was right. He had started shadowing his father's CFO Walter Steele, and was just returning with lunch. He'd initially only been going to get himself something, but he knew that Walter would probably get so absorbed in his work he would forget to eat. Again.

He was just about to enter the office, arms loaded with enough chinese takeaway to feed an army (he didn't know what Walter liked, so he'd gotten one of everything).

Then he heard it.

He pushed open the door to see her talking to Walter, her back to him. He walked up to the desk and left the food there, after extracting his own. He was about a foot away, and she hadn't even acknowledged him. He was about to talk when she shook her head, her ponytail swinging from side to side, revealing something he'd dreamed of. On the nape of her neck was her soul-mark, a pair of arrows crossed below a pair of glasses. Identical to his in every way. He retreated quietly and waited outside if the door, pondering what that mark meant for them.

Before he could stress too much, she came out and saw him, the bonny blonde with the melodiful laugh filling his mind as he dragged her down the corridor and showed her his mark.

(She was utterly speechless, gaping at him. It was the first time he had ever seen her when she wasn't talking. He used the opportunity to ask her on a date, to which she nodded, still stunned).

(He dropped by her office later, just to confirm arrangements, much to her surprise. She had convinced herself that it had been a very vivid daydream).

-—-—-

After that, he heard her laugh regularly, the mellifluous sound filling his world and his life. 

(He even mentioned it in his wedding vows, but John had made him cut it back a bit (too many adjectives, not enough time)).


End file.
